seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 1
The day was covered in mist, and the sun just started to rise. All but Kent lay soundly asleep as they floated through the Grand Line. He stared at the downward pointing log pose upon his arm. A grin grew on his face. "We made it...We finally made it!! The RED LINE!!!" His excitement woke his crew, believing they were being attacked they rushed outside in their pajamas. Axel: "Where are they?!! Trying to attack my ship!!" He said getting pumped up. Kent: "Who?" "The intruders!!" Shouted the crew. "We have intruders?! Since when?!!" Airi: "Is that not why you woke us?" "Nope." He points ahead of the ship. A large red wall looms in the distance. The top rises far above the clouds, and there's no end in sight. "We've made it to the RED LINE!!!" The crew started to cheer, "We made it!! We finally made it!!!" "Fantasia, Axel! Can I talk to you? You too Jimero." Jimero: "Yes, Captain?" "The next island is Fishman Island. And the only way to get there is going under the Red Line. I was hoping you knew how to get down there." All three members fell out. When they got back to their feet they were shocked. Axel: "Ships can't go underwater. We have to go over." Jimero: "Going over isn't an option." He looked at the Red Line. "The Marine Base, Mariejois is on top of the wall. If we go up there we will be bombarded by marines, and probably the admirals. So that way is also out." Kent rose up to the head of the ship. "Listen up!! I don't know how to tell you, but we can't go to the New World, or even Fishman Island. If any of you know how we can get there speak up now!" There was a long pause before anyone said anything else. Hiroka: "We can go Saboady. It's not that far, plus we can get a coating so we can go to Fishman Island." "Set sail to Sabaody!!" Th crew set sail following Hiroka's directions to a large grove island. - Rangton was reading some books. He bought some from Lougetown, and decided to read some history books about the grand line. Reading about famous pirates, one group caught his eyes. "Kent Newgate? So, Edward Newgate had a son? I didn't know." Zozo walked in on Rangton reading, and got interested. "What ya reading?" "About some guy named Kent Newgate." "Kent? Let me see. Wait, I know this guy! We met him!" "Met him?! That's impossible!" "Why?" "Because Kent died more then a hundred years ago!" - The crew arrived at Saboady. Hiroka: "Remember the number on the trees, or we'll never find our ship again. Grove 44." Kent: "So Hiroka.....have you been here before?" She distanced herself. "Yes..." That single word was enough. "Well Crew! Stay in groups!! That way we can find each other. I have Hiroka, and Airi. Jericho, you get Rhea, and Jimero. Raion, get Axel, and Wayward. Faust, get Nova and Ashlynn. So that means Zero, Rosaline, and Fantasia are a group. Don't attract any unwanted attention!!" Hiroka: "Captain. That's a problem. As you already know the eleven supernovas gathered here before.." "Yeah? What about it?" "There's another group that has gathered here today. Another group of Super Rookies, your group. So I advise you and our....other rookies to stay behind." "Sooooo.....that would be me...but...whats a super rookie?" "A rookie pirate with a bounty over 100,000,000. Which is you, Jericho, and Raion. You three need to stay behind." Her eyes showed great concern. "Please just do what I say this one time." "I understand...Jericho!! Raion!! We have to stay behind!!" Raion: "Why?" "Someone has to watch the ship while Axel's gone." They follow their captain into the ship, and the rest of the crew set out into the town. "Seriously, why are we staying behind?" Asked Raion. - "So, you are telling me... You guys... Met a dead guy, and his dead crew, and had dead adventures?" "Yep." Rangton wanted to call Tack crazy, but their are strange devil fruits in the world. He never heard of a devil fruit that can bring back the dead, in the sun, and he also never heard of a time travel one. But, some devil fruits aren't heard of. He went to the book, to find some possible evidence of a devil fruit and the Gear pirates, and saw something strange. They, and a pirate named Chrono were gone on the same day for an hour, and only the Gear pirates came back. Chrono... He had some strange feeling about the guy, and read the report by a marine scout. At Sabody, the group went to the island, and in a minute, were attacked by Chrono. - Kent: "How long has it been?" Jericho: "thirty seconds. We can still see our crew." "Ugh!!" Kent lays his head down in his arms. "Now how long has it been?" "Dammit Kent!!" "What?! You know time and me have a shaky relationship." Kent starts to pace up and down the ship. "Men.. Today we have to satisfy our boredom and.....where's Raion?" Kent and Jericho gave each other a stern glare. "I bet he's in Nova's room." "I bet Hiroka." They shook hands and went into the lower decks. Raion was found in Rosaline's room, sniffing around. "We both lost!....You think they're gone now?" The three exchanged glances and rushed outside. "Saboady!! Here we come!!" All three rushed off the ship into the city. Once they arrived each went their own ways. Raion towards the first woman he saw, Jericho explored the island and Kent explored the city. Many of the citizens looked at him with fear, and whispered "A Super Cookie?" The noise drew a crowd. Within it were members of the crew. Hiroka: "Kent!! I told you to stay on the ship!" "I've been on the ship for years. I got bored." A white haired man with pale skin looked up. "Kent? Kent Newgate. He took his time." He rose to his feet. "Newgate!!" Everyone's attention went to the pale man. "Hi, I'm Swizzz. And I'm here to kick your ass. I've been waiting for you. And that Flora Girl." A pink haired girl came out a shop on top of a walking Venus fly trap. "Looking for me? I'm Rosa Flor and I accept your challenge." She jumped from the plant and poised herself. Hiroka: "See what I mean Kent?!! You've been here for two minutes and now we have two other super rookies here to fight." "And?" Kent got in a fighting stance. "I like their attitude." A blue ooze came over Swizzz' arm and turned it into a large blade. Rosa stamped the ground and a flurry of tree branches grew to surround Swizzz and Kent. They both cut down the branches and charged at her. Category:Stories Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Gear Pirates Category:Nobody700 Category:Time Warp Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation